Love Can't Wait
by Pixie Longforest
Summary: Natalie is the new girl at McKinley but instead of being greeted by Rachel, Finn and Kurt, she's welcomed by Lindsay, Cameron and everyone from The Glee Project. The Glee Project set in McKinley. CameronOC, OCxDamianxLindsay love triangle, LindsayxSamuel
1. Chapter 1

Love Can't Wait

**Hello, fellow FanFiction readers/writers! It is I, Pixie Longforest! Author of ****Santa Fe****, ****Her Diamonds****, and ****Would You?****. I am now starting a TGP story and it is going to be a story about THE Cameron Mitchell and my OC, Natalie, inspired by my Twinzy. (THIS IS FOR YOU ELYSE AND NATALIE AKA TWINZY FOR BEING AWESOME AND STANDING BY ME! I LOVE YOU BOTH!) **

**And sorry to all you Ellis fans, but I'm replacing her with Natalie. Sorry, but she didn't really fit and I wanted an even 12.**

I took a deep breath as I stepped of my mother's car and looked at the small thing that Lima, Ohio called a "high school". In New York, my cafeteria was about the size of this "school", if that's even what it was. I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat, but I was used to private schools with uniforms and snotty blondes and lacrosse jocks. Now my parents are making me go to this place of snotty cheerleaders and football jocks. I had even heard that kids on the higher part of the food chain "slushy" students below them. What kind of preposterous place was I going to? And why did my parents love it here so much? This was not the safe haven they had described it to be when they attended. What have I gotten myself into?

I walked in myself, asking a few kids where the office was. The first three kids I asked just turned their heads the other way and made a disgusted noise. I have never felt more like dirt at that moment. A dark-haired girl came up to me; a little bit too bubbly, but who was I to talk? I was always known as "the energetic type". "Hi, I'm Lindsay! Are you," she stopped to look down at a piece of paper, which I guessed that she was checking what my name was, before continuing, "Natalie Rogers?" She looked up hopefully and gave a million-watt smile when I nodded in return. She stuck out her hand and said, "I'm your tour guide for the day. They placed you in all of my classes so I can show you around." I grabbed her hand and she vigorously shook my hand. _I like this girl; she seems like a happy camper. _She held on to my hand as she led me to what I presumed was my locker, and handed me my schedule which had my locker combination on it also. While I unpacked my bag, Lindsay grabbed her stuff for our first class in her locker, which was right next to mine.

When I was done, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to our first class, which was History. She dragged me into the classroom, and sat me down in the empty seat next to her. She leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "The teacher for this class is practically the devil. Her name's Miss Crossfields and people say that she's so evil because she had a horrible breakup with her boyfriend a couple years back and _still_ hasn't gotten over it. They say of you look closely, you can see her horns." I snorted at this, but stopped when I saw Lindsay's scared reaction when a woman walked in the door. The woman was actually very pretty; she looked like she was only 30 with her blonde hair and green eyes. I gave Lindsay a confused look and I saw her widened eyes and terrified which made me even more terrified. "It looks like we have some fresh meat," the teacher sneered as she gave me an evil smirk. I swear, at that moment, my face was even more terrified than Lindsay's.

After class, I walked out of the class in a daze. And not a good one. That had to be the worse teacher I have ever seen in my life. I looked at Lindsay and she let out a shaky laugh. "The only thing that gets me through that class is that I know we have Spanish next. The teacher, Mr. Schuester, is a million times nicer than Miss Crossfields. Let's go," she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off again.

"My friend, Cameron's in this class. You'll love him," she said, giving me a jokingly flirtatious smile. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what she meant by that. She continued dragging me along and took a sharp left into the classroom that I assumed was Spanish. The teacher wasn't there yet so everyone formed in their cliques and started talking and laughing. Lindsay dragged me over to a really cute boy with blondish hair and cute nerd glasses. "Hi Cameron; this is my new best friend Natalie. Natalie, this is Cameron." I shot her a weird look when she wasn't looking; I'd only known her since the beginning of this morning and I was already her best friend. Cameron and I shook hands and didn't break eye contact once. "Cameron and I are in Glee Club and Mr. Schue is the teacher for the club. Do you sing?" I laughed at the question; singing and dancing around was my hobby. "I sing all the time." Lindsay smiled that bright smile of hers and said "Then you should join!" My first day and I was already trying out for Glee Club.

"So Natalie, where are you from?" Cameron asked. "New York City," I said proudly. He raised an eyebrow and then asked "Then what are you doing in a dumpy town like Lima, Ohio?" I didn't know if I was supposed to take offence to that, so I just laughed lightly and said, "My parents attended McKinley when they were my age and they loved it. I guess they can't get out of the past." Cameron laughed and I let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry I'm late, class," a man said as he walked into the room. I assumed the man was Mr. Schue, and let me tell ya, he totally makes up for that horrible History class I was just in. He was really cute, in his early 30s, adorable brown curly hair, and the cutest dimples. I was so signing up for Glee Club now.

"You must be Natalie, I'm Mr. Schue. Welcome to McKinley," he said quickly, shaking my hand. I smiled warmly before taking my seat in between Cameron and Lindsay. Mr. Schue went on teaching Spanish, and as he taught, I learned why Lindsay spoke so highly of him. He seemed like the kind of guy that would go easy if you forgot your homework and would actually listen to his students when they talked.

At lunch, I saw a table of ten people and Lindsay pulled me behind her and sat at the table. I recognized Cameron, Damian, who Lindsay had told me about (_"He's the cutest guy in the world with his Irish accent and gorgeous blue eyes. He's mine, so hands off. Don't tell him though, because he doesn't know about our relationship yet."_), McKynleigh from English, Matheus and Alex from Calculus, and Marissa and Hannah from Art. The rest I hadn't met yet.

"Hey Emily, Sam and Bryce; this is my new best friend Natalie," Lindsay introduced one by one. I saw Emily roll her eyes at Lindsay and I wondered why. "Natalie, these are all of my friends from Glee club. Guys, she's joining us!" Everyone cheered, while Hannah and Alex high-fived each other. Lindsay saw my confused expression and explained by saying, "We need 12 members to compete." I smiled brightly and said, "Well, I'm glad I can be used as an advantage." Everyone laughed and I took my seat across from Cameron at the end of the table next to Lindsay, because she wanted to sit across from Damian. Lindsay was gabbing away to Damian so I turned to Cameron. "So, do you play any instruments?" he asked me. I nodded and said, "Cello, violin, piano and guitar. Do you?" He nodded and played and air guitar and making a really goofy face. I let out a light life and saw Cameron smile.

After school, Lindsay pulled me into the choir room where she sat next to Damian, and I decided to take a seat next to Marissa which was in front of Lindsay. Mr. Schue walked in and smiled when he saw me. "Are you trying out for Glee, Natalie?" I nodded and then Mr. Schue told me to "take it away". I smiled to myself and walked over to the orchestra and whispered my song suggestion. They all smiled, obviously knowing the song and I sat on the piano. I smirked at everyone, knowing they were going to be blown away. "Hi, I'm Natalie and I'll be singing Before the Parade Passes By from Hello, Dolly!," I said quickly before hearing the orchestra cue me in.

(AN: I am the laziest person alive so I'm usually not going to put lyrics in unless it's necessary)

When I finished, I looked up. Most people had their jaws hitting the floor; Marissa, Hannah and Alex were tearing up, whereas Lindsay was full on crying and Damian was trying to shut her up. Lindsay stood up, wiped her eyes, and said, "I knew there was a reason I picked you as my best friend. Brava!" She clapped her hands and motioned for everyone to stand up and I was awarded a standing ovation. Mr. Schue came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Welcome to Glee Club, Natalie!"

After Glee Club, Lindsay finally let me walk on my own, so we walked side by side. "Hey, I gotta go to my house quickly to get my stuff for the sleepover that you suggested," Lindsay said quickly. "Wait! I didn't suggest a-"it was too late because she was already off. _How does she even know where I live? _ "Don't worry, Lindsay's always crazy like that," I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped a bit from shock but turned around to see that it was just Cameron. "Yeah, but she was the first person to be nice to me at this school," I said, thinking back to earlier when those football jocks and snobby cheerleaders treated me like dirt. "Yeah, she used to be the loner of the group. It's nice to see her happy and socializing with someone." I almost frowned at his comment, but put on a fake smile and asked "You like her, don't you?" His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No, she's practically my sister." I inwardly let out a sigh of relief, and smiled. "OK, well, I gotta go. Lindsay's probably at my house already, somehow." Cameron let out a quick laugh gave me a one armed hug before saying bye and walking off. I waved at the back of his head, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I ran out the door and walked home, finding Lindsay on my doorstep.

After dinner, Lindsay and I ran upstairs to my bedroom. She looked around to see my maroon colored walls, queen sized bed with golden sheet set, my two leather arm chairs sitting near the giant window I had, and my posters. I had posters of RENT, Singin' In The Rain, Twilight, Paramore, Degrassi, Wicked, and A Very Potter Musical. She smiled approvingly before hopping on her stomach onto my bed. I laughed and followed her suit. She rolled over to face me and asked, "Do you like Cameron?" I laughed and said, "I think he's cute but I don't really know him". She nodded and sat up. "I have an idea," she said, a sly smirk on her face.

"Hey Cameron, it's Lindsay," she said through her phone, trying not to laugh. She had her phone on speakerphone and I was listening in. "Oh hi Lindsay. You normally don't call me; is something up?" He asked, sounding clueless. "Cameron, what do you think of Natalie?" I heard him cough awkwardly on the phone and then he said, "Aren't you at Natalie's house? Is she listening in? Natalie, are you listening in?" He yelled the last part. Lindsay and I tried not to laugh, before she said, "No, she stepped out for a bit. I won't tell her, I swear." He laughed nervously. "OK, well, I think she's pretty but I don't know her." My eyes widened and then Lindsay quickly said bye and hung up. "Now since I did that for you, you have to do the same for me," she said, laughing. "But Lindsay, I thought you didn't like Cameron," I said confused. She hit my arm and said, "Not for Cameron. For Damian you idiot." I rolled my eyes at myself and got Damian's number from Lindsay's phone before dialing it into my own and calling.

"Uh, hello?" I heard Damian's heavy Irish accent through the speaker. "Um, Damian, this is Natalie. You know, from Glee Club? The new girl? Well, I wanted to know what you thought of Lindsay," I said, trying not to laugh and almost failing. "Is Lindsay there? Is she listening in?" He asked. "No. uh…" I tried to think of an excuse, but I wasn't as smart as Lindsay, so I just added quickly, "Lindsay's in the bathroom. Too much lemonade at dinner, Do you nadame (If you heard Damian McGinty's rap, then you would know what that means)?" I said trying my best Irish accent. Lindsay hit my arm in embarrassment and Damian laughed awkwardly. His voice appeared hushed on the phone when he asked "All right, promise you won't tell her?" I told him I wouldn't and I was practically leaning in anticipation as to what he would say. "I can't tell you because I know she's right next to you." I looked at Lindsay confused before asking "What are you talking about?" I heard him laugh on the other side of the line before he said "I see you". I gave Lindsay a scared look and looked out the window to see Damian sarcastically smiling at us while waving from the sidewalk outside my house. "And Lindsay, nice try", he said before hanging up and walking away. I looked at Lindsay and said, "He is the weirdest boy I have ever met!"

We were sitting on the floor of my bedroom, painting our nails (mine bright green and Lindsay's red). Lindsay looked up from her toenails and said, "Because you're my new best friend, we have to sing a song together in Glee Club! It's a tradition we hold whenever there's a new couple, new friendship, or a new rivalry. And because we're amazing singers, we have to showcase our talent and blow away Cameron and Damian." I let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I don't like Cameron". She dragged out a "right" and laughed. I rolled my eyes and finished painting my nails. I turned my head towards my RENT poster and smirked my devilish grin, and she mirrored me; us thinking the same thing. Cameron and Damian were gonna be blown away.

**OK, I have to admit that this was one of my best works and easiest works. I'll probably upload tomorrow or Monday. See you soon!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Julie and Theme Songs

Love Can Wait

Chapter 2

**Recap: Natalie is the new girl at McKinley and instantly becomes best friends with Lindsay and they plan their duet.**

**Wow, the last one was long. Well, don't get used to me updating this often because school is starting soon and it'll take me longer for me to upload. And yes, Damian and Lindsay are stalkers hahaha. And in this chapter, Damian will take it a bit far. And for this chapter I'm writing it in a 3****rd**** person point of view. And for all you people who don't read these memos, I'll make you life easier.**

_**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN IN 3**__**RD**__** PERSON POINT OF VIEW!**_

**Did that help? Well, I hope so. On with the story!**

**And yes, this chapter is more on the humor side than the romance side and Damian IS trying to play off as a stalker in this chapter. This goes out to my Twinzy, Natalie, because she helped with this chapter.**

Natalie and Lindsay had grown stronger each day for the next week, and they showed it in Glee Club. Everyone was sitting in their seats, talking quietly with the person next to them. Mr. Schue walked in and smiled at each of his students. He looked at his notes, remembering what was going to happen this week. "OK, so before I tell you guys what this week assignment is, Lindsay and Natalie would like to sing for you guys," he said before taking a seat. Lindsay and Natalie smiled at each other, grabbed each other's hand and stood up. They stood up before everyone, before Brad cued them in for their big number.

Every single day  
>I walk down <span>the street<span>  
>I hear people say<br>"Baby's so sweet"

Ever since puberty  
>Everybody stares at me<br>Boys, girls  
>I can't help it baby<p>

So be kind  
>And don't lose your mind<br>Just remember  
>That I'm your baby<p>

Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<br>Take me baby or leave me

A tiger in a cage  
>Can never see the sun<br>This diva needs her stage  
>Baby, let's have fun!<p>

You are the one I choose  
>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<br>You love the limelight too, now baby

So be mine  
>And don't waste my time<br>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<p>

Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<p>

No way, can I be what I'm not  
>But hey, don't you <span>want your<span> girl hot?  
>Don't fight, don't lose your head<br>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?

Who, who's in your bed?  
>Kiss, pookie<p>

That's it! The straw that breaks my back  
>I quit, unless you take it back<br>Women, what is it about them?  
>Can't live with them or without them!<p>

Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>(Who I was meant to be)  
>And if you give a damn<br>(And if you give a damn ya better)  
>Take me baby or leave me<br>(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)  
>Take me baby<br>Or leave me

Guess I'm leaving  
>I'm gone!<p>

During the song, Natalie couldn't help but steal glances at Cameron and Lindsay was full on staring at Damian through the whole song. For the past week, Natalie had been a little suspicious about whether or not Damian and Lindsay were deranged stalkers, so she was very cautious when around them. She was fine with Lindsay, but Damian was giving her a very creepy stalkerish vibe. I mean, the fact that he left notes made out of cutout magazine letters in her locker and that whenever she turned around, he was there. Lindsay took her normal seat whereas Natalie decided to sit next to Sam because that was the seat farthest from Damian.

Mr. Schue stood up, thanked the girls for their lovely number, and wrote down "THEME SONG" on the dry erase board. He turned around to face the kids before saying, "A theme song. A song that describes your life or your feelings. For this week's assignment, I want you to find your theme song". Damian walked up to Mr. Schue and whispered in his ear, "I was thinking of a little hazing for Natalie. We all got slushied, but I have a little something more interesting". Mr. Schue had to think about it, but smirked evilly remembering she had forgotten her homework the day before. Damian pulled a black ski mask out of his back pocket and pulled it on over his head, which made everyone tilt their head in confusion, but Natalie was scared out of her wits. Damian smirked at this and said, "My theme is Every Breath You Take by the Police because I'm a stalker". Natalie and Lindsay looked at each other scared before grabbing each other's hand in fear.

(AN: I'm only gonna put some of the lyrics. Just enough to show you the stalkerish song.)

Every Breath You Take

Every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you

Every single day

And every word you say

Every game you play

And every night you stay

I'll be watching you

At the end of the song, Natalie ran out screaming whereas Lindsay passed out and Damian followed her. Natalie was screaming her lungs out, where Damian was laughing demonically; or so it seemed. When he finally caught her, he put his arms around her and smirked. "I got you now. Tag, you're it!" He said in a playful voice. Natalie whipped around and gave her his famous death glare which even made him cringe behind the ski mask. "What? I thought we were just playing tag?" He asked in an innocent voice. "No! You're a stalker! That explains you chasing me and that ski mask!" Damian took his ski mask off. "Oh this? It's cold outside and my face gets cold easily." Instead of Natalie killing him, she just laughed hysterically. Damian laughed along with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she wrapped her arm around his waist. They then walked into the choir room, where everyone was waiting for them, completely confused. Cameron was fanning Lindsay with his homework that was due tomorrow, but she shot up, claiming that she could feel Damian come into the room, because he's her "other half". Mr. Schue stared at Damian and Natalie for a second, before asking, "Isn't that a bit much for a haze?" Damian leapt over to Mr. Schue, before yelling in a whisper voice, "Sh! Don't give it away! I was gonna haze her later by pushing her down the stairs! And, what are you talking about? That wasn't the haze!" Mr. Schue looked confused but then walked away from him.

"Now, does anybody have an _actual_ theme song?" Marissa raised her hand and stood up. "As most of you know, I used to be anorexic. But that doesn't make me crazy; it just means I'm a little unwell." Natalie smirked, knowing what song it was (AN: This is actually my favorite song). You could hear the familiar banjo part in the beginning, and every smiled, recognizing the song as Unwell by Matchbox Twenty.

After the performance, Mr. Schue patted her on the back, and dismissed everyone. Cameron ran up to Natalie and Lindsay. "Hey, my cousin is coming in from California. Do you want to come over for a pool party?"

"Sure Cameron, I'd love to."

"Thanks Lindsay, but I was actually talking to Natalie. But you can come too!"

"OK! We'll be there!"

Cameron smiled at the both of them and headed off to go invite Damian. Natalie and Lindsay rushed off to the nearest Gap to find the skimpiest bikinis they could find.

At Cameron's house

When Lindsay and Natalie arrived at Cameron's house, they saw a girl with striking blue eyes and long brown hair. They knew it was Cameron's cousin so they went up to her. "Hey, you must be Cameron's cousin. I'm Natalie and this is Lindsay." "Oh cool, I'm Julie." She smiled at the both of them and she led them to the back yard where Cameron and Damian already were sitting by the pool. Julie went up to Damian and said in the sexiest voice she could muster up, "Hey, you look good with your shirt off. You probably look good with your pants off too. Call me if you want to get into mine. "Thanks but," Damian stopped seeing as he got a glimpse of Lindsay in her black bikini. Yes, Damian was totally committing sins in his head. And so was Cameron, when he caught a glimpse of Natalie in her hot pink bikini. Cameron and Damian looked to each other and gulped. "Thanks but… I'm going out with Lindsay!" Damian yelled out quickly, wishing he had fast wits like Lindsay. Instead, he was stuck being a slow thinker like Natalie. "Oh, sorry. I had no idea," Julie muttered. Lindsay fake smiled and went to go sit next to Damian. "Yeah, it's been two months," she said, grabbing his hand. Cameron and Natalie were giggling to each other, before jumping into the pool; splashing everyone else. "Hey!" Damian and Lindsay yelled before jumping in after them. Julie laughed and jumped in, too.

After a couple of hours of swimming, Natalie and Lindsay left Cameron's house and walked down the street to Natalie's house, because Lindsay was sleeping over _again. _

**I swear the next chapter will be better!**


	3. Chapter 3: Theme Songs and Heartbreak

**Hey everyone! How'd you like Chapter 2? Was it good? I'm keep writing in a 3****rd**** person point of view for most of the time, unless I change it. But I'll let you know when you do. Trust me, this isn't gonna be like My Immortal. **

**And this chapter goes out to Andy because he has emphysema (jk) and he's super awesome! Andy, you're the greatest and I still smell like grape!**

**Chapter 3**

Over the last couple of days in Glee Club, people had been singing their theme songs. Matheus sang I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred, which was awkward, McKynleigh sang All-American Girl by Carrie Underwoood, Ellis sang I'm Not Easy by Brittani Louise Taylor (look up the lyrics if you don't know it. It's about being proud of being a virgin) whereas Emily sang 3 by Brittney Spear, Hannah sang Fat Bottomed Girls, Alex sang I've Gotta Be Me, Bryce sang Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar and Damian had sang Every Breath You Take (as seen as in chapter 2). Julie had joined Glee Club and became instant friends with Natalie, Lindsay, Damian and of course, her cousin Cameron. They were instantly labeled as Daterlindlie (Twinzy! Ah! OK, so my friend Natalie and I have been obsessing over them for a while hahhaha), and they were super close. That day in Glee Club was the last day to sing theme songs, so Julie went first.

She sat down at the piano and took a deep breath before singing.

I never knew  
>I never knew that everything was falling through<br>That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
>To turn and run when all I needed was the truth<br>But that's how it's got to be  
>It's coming down to nothing more than apathy<br>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
>The smoke and who's still standing when it clears<p>

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Let's rearrange  
>I wish you were a stranger I could disengage<br>Just say that we agree and then never change  
>Soften a bit until we all just get along<br>But that's disregard  
>Find another friend and you discard<br>As you lose the argument in a cable car  
>Hanging above as the canyon comes between<p>

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your ...<p>

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
>I'm becoming the part that don't last<br>I'm losing you and its effortless  
>Without a sound we lose sight of the ground<br>In the throw around  
>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down<br>I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Everyone knows  
>She's on your mind<br>Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
>I'm in over my head<br>I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Everyone clapped and Julie flashed them a smile before taking her seat besides Natalie. Lindsay knew that Julie still liked Damian, but she was conflicted. She really liked Damian, but Julie was like a sister to her, and everyone knew that it was sisters before misters. Lindsay knew it was her turn to sing her theme song, and she gave a wicked grin to Natalie as she stood up.

Mr. Schue listened to Lindsay as she sang My Man from Funny Girls. He could remember Rachel singing it like it was 5 minutes ago, even though it was 6 years ago. He suddenly felt old, and shook the feeling out of his head. He could see the same potential in these kids as he did in his kids years back. He could see a mini Rachel in Lindsay and Natalie. He knew Lindsay liked Damian and that he liked her back, but he frowned at the fact that he might have a small crush on Julie. He thought to himself about how crazy he must be if he's back in the place of drama known as high school.

When Lindsay finished the last note, Natalie stood up and started clapping, tears pouring out of her eyes. Cameron grabbed her forearm and pulled her back down in her seat. Lindsay respectfully took her seat next to Damian while Damian was sitting there wondering who Lindsay was in love with (AN: Oh man, Damian and Natalie are the funnest to write). Natalie stood and everyone watched in confusion as Natalie sang It's A Sunshine Day by the Brady Bunch kids.

Cameron was so blinded by his liking for her that he thought she was singing the most amazing song in the world. When she finished, Cameron told her she did great and patted her back. Natalie then passed out for like two seconds before Cameron slapped her a couple of times to wake her up.

Cameron was last to go, with his theme song. "Um, I'd actually like it if I could have Natalie help me with this one?" Natalie nodded and came up, even though she had no idea what song it was, but once Cameron started playing, she instantly knew the song and started to sing.

I don't know you  
>But I want you<br>All the more for that  
>Words fall through me<br>And always fool me  
>And I can't react<br>And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You've made it now<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/k/kris_allen/falling_ ]  
>Falling slowly, eyes that know me<br>And I can't go back  
>Moods that take me and erase me<br>And I'm painted black  
>You have suffered enough<br>And warred with yourself  
>It's time that you won<p>

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
>You've made it now<br>Falling slowly sing your melody  
>I'll sing along<p>

Cameron dragged Natalie out of the classroom and kissed her with as much passion he could muster, that Natalie didn't know what to do at first. But when she finally got the chance to collect her thoughts, he stopped, looked at her scared like a little boy and walked off without even saying a word to her. She slid down onto the floor when Lindsay ran out and dragged her to the girls' bathroom.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked. "He kissed me, but then left!" Natalie said, extremely angry and super disappointed. Why would he lead her on like that? "I swear to God, I am going to kill him! He better not show up for school tomorrow, or he is a dead man!"

And believe it or not, he didn't show up the next day for school. When Natalie went over to his house to see if he was there, his mother answered the door and said that he was sick. She rolled her eyes and walked home, to find Lindsay already in her house. Did she make a key or something?

**Sorry there is like nothing there, but it's really late and I wanted to update! There will be more this weekend, I promise! It'll be like 5,000 words, I swear!**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama Drama Drama!

**Love Can't Wait**

**Chapter 4**

**Pixie Longforest here! This is going to probably be my favorite chapter and this is where the drama really kicks in. I hope y'all like it and I do not own Pretending or Light Up The World. I only own the story idea. Trust me, if I owned Damian, you wouldn't want to know what I would do to him. I would do what Julie in chapter 2 wants to do to him hahaha.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ethan, Andy and Natalie. The Glee Project (pushes up boobs) hahaha. I love you all and you are the bestest friends (and Twinzy) anyone can ask for!**

The next day in Glee Club, Lindsay and Natalie sat as far away from Cameron as they could. Damian sat with them; it hurt to be mad at his best friend, but anyone who hurt Natalie was a dead man. Natalie was like his twin; they were labeled as the "long lost Irish twins". And if Natalie was hurt, so was Lindsay, so that also broke his heart; although he was sure she loved someone else (he was pretty sure it was Sam, but he didn't want to jump on his first instinct). Actually, a bunch of people sat away from him; it was like his own personal island, he hated being alone.

Mr. Schue walked in and wrote on the board "Hand-me-downs". "A few years back, I did these original songs with my kids, and now they belong to you." Mr. Schue handed out sheet music for a song called Pretending and on Cameron and Natalie's sheets, it said Lead on the top. Natalie stood up angrily and said "There is no way I am singing with him!" She said while pointing at him angrily. "OK then, you can sing with Matheus," Mr. Schue said before switching papers between Cameron and Matheus. Matheus smiled at Natalie and she sent him a flirty wink. Hey, if Cameron broke her heart, why couldn't she have some fun? Besides, he was cute and he was super funny and friendly.

When Mr. Schue dismissed the class, Matheus ran to catch up with Natalie and stood on his toes to reach Natalie's shoulder and tapped it. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was him. "Hey Natalie, do you want to come over to my house tonight to practice? And you can come for dinner if you like," he added nervously. She leaned down and quickly kissed hid cheek before saying "I'd love to" and walking off with Lindsay. Matheus stood there in shock, his hand on his cheek where she had kissed it.

When Lindsay knew that Matheus was out of ear shot, she whispered angrily "What was that for? Why are you trying to lead him on?" Natalie looked at her accusingly before answering back "I'm not leading him on. I actually like him." Lindsay looked her with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, and I'm in love with Samuel," she said sarcastically. Coincidently, Damian was passing by and happened to hear that little tidbit, so he pointed a finger at her and shouted "I knew it!" before running off. Lindsay looked at Natalie confused and asked "What was that?"Natalie shrugged her shoulders and they continued walking into the lunchroom where they sat with the other Glee club members that were apart of the "I hate Cameron" club. Natalie glanced across the cafeteria and saw Cameron sitting with a couple Cheerios. She saw that he was flirting with a blonde cheerio named Stephanie and she instantly grew jealous. She hated Stephanie and Cameron knew that. She also knew that he hated Stephanie also, so why he was sitting with her was a mystery. Natalie smirked evilly as she took a seat next to Matheus and talked to him during lunch; while also giving Cameron devious glances.

After school, Natalie met Matheus outside of the school and they walked to his house. As they walked and talked, Natalie realized that she may not be using Matheus. He was a really sweet boy and she may have actually liked him. Not only that, but he was a pretty decent singer; she needed to know that someone supported her love for music and that they could connect while singing. When they reached his house, she saw a beautiful woman in an apron, muttering in Spanish. "Hola Matheus," his mother said as he kissed him on the cheek. "Hola mama," Matheus muttered back, embarrassed. "And who's this?" His mother asked, in a polite tone. "Mama, this is Natalie," Matheus muttered, still embarrassed by his mother's act of affection. "Oh, so it's _the_ Natalie! I've heard _so_ much about you!" Natalie shot Matheus a quick look as he shot her an apologetic look.

After the delicious dinner, Natalie thanked Mrs. Fernandez for the meal and Matheus took her upstairs to his bedroom. The walls consisted of a navy shade of blue, the carpet a bit lighter than the walls; his bed sheets a nice shade of maroon. Natalie took a seat on his bed and he sat down beside her. "So, do you want to get started?" Matheus asked her. She nodded and they took the sheet music and instrumental C.D. out of their bags and Matheus popped in the C.D. into his stereo system he had on his desk.

* * *

><p>Face to face and heart to heart<br>We're so close, yet so far apart  
>I close my eyes, I look away<br>That's just because i'm not okay

But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<p>

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

How long do I fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we love<p>

But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<p>

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be

Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no one's letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<p>

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending

* * *

><p>When they finished, their faces were centimeters away from each other. Natalie decided to close the distance between them and kissed. It was sweet and innocent, just what Natalie wanted, but it didn't quite match Cameron's fierceness and burn. She craved for that burning feel, but Matheus was sweet. When they pulled apart, Matheus asked her to be his girlfriend, and she said yes.<p>

Less than 30 seconds later, Natalie's phone vibrated with a message from Lindsay.

_I can't believe Matheus! –L_

_What? How'd you find out! –N_

_Girl, everyone knows! –L_

_How'd they find out! –N_

_I told them, silly! –L_

_How'd you find out? –N_

Natalie never got a response. But after a little while of hanging out with Matheus, she left and went back to her house.

The next day, she was greeted by Cameron at her locker. "When were you going to tell me you were dating Matheus?" He asked her almost immediately after she reached him. "Because he asked me out last night?" She replied, super confused. _What's with the ambush? _"You could have texted me! And what? Does he have to stand on a ladder to kiss you?" He asked, rage filling his voice. "No! Just a step stool," she muttered under her breath. "Hey, what are you doing with _my_ girlfriend?" Matheus asked as he walked up to them. "Nothing, I'm done here," Cameron muttered as he pushed past Matheus, knocking into him a bit. Natalie turned to face him. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He just nodded before staggering off to his next class.

That day, Cameron didn't show up to Glee Club. After ten minutes, Natalie went out to go find him. She looked all over until she decided to go sit on the bleachers where she and Cameron had sat numerous times, just talking about nothing. When she got there, Cameron and Stephanie were kissing in the same exact spot. She stood there for a while, not bothering to run off like most girls or Mary Sues, but stood there and watched. She wondered why. Why he would do that. Why he felt the need to stoop down just to knock her over. But she had her own boyfriend now, who he very much cared for, right?

She reluctantly went back into the school, walking around, trying to wipe away the memory. She accidently bumped into Damian as she walked, but she didn't realize he was there, so she kept walking. Damian knew Natalie was a very attentive girl, so he knew something was seriously wrong, so he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What happened out there?" He asked her. "Go ask Stephanie," she muttered before sulking away from him slowly. He stared at the back of her head in confusion before running off to the football field to find the blockhead known as Cameron.

Sure enough, there he was, kissing Stephanie. Soon, Stephanie quickly said that she had to go and ran off, but not before bumping into Damian, making him fall into the fence. Cameron walked up to him, although not in concern. "What happened to you, man? I never thought you would do this. I thought you loved Natalie." Cameron's face stayed unchanged. "How come I can't have a girlfriend? How come everyone's ok with her breaking my heart, and I can't just be happy?" Cameron asked after awhile. "Don't give me that, Cameron. First, you kiss her. She tries to move on, and besides; Matheus is genuinely good to her, unlike you! And we all know you hate Stephanie! You're just trying to make yourself not seem like an idiot, but you are!" Damian finished before walking off to go home. Cameron walked away soon after.

The next day in Glee, Cameron actually showed up, but took a seat next to Emily. Mr. Schue handed out sheet music to everyone for a song called Light up the World. Natalie looked at Lindsay and smiled, for Natalie was a sucker for energetic songs.

* * *

><p>Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,<br>It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
>Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin' to play it cool,<br>Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.

Lay it all down  
>Got something to say<br>Lay it all down  
>Throw your doubt away<br>Do or die now  
>Step onto the plate<br>Blow the door wide open like up. up and away

Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<p>

Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
>Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock.<br>Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,  
>Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.<p>

Lay it all down  
>Got something to say<br>Lay it all down  
>Throw your doubt away<br>Do or die now  
>Step onto the plate<br>Blow the door wide open like up, up and away

Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<p>

Hey, hey, hey you.  
>Hey, hey, hey you.<br>Hey, hey, hey you.  
>Hey, hey, hey you.<p>

Lay it all down,  
>Got something to say.<br>Lay it all down,  
>Throw your doubt away.<br>Do or die now,  
>Step onto the plate<br>Blow the door wide open like up, up and away

Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<p>

* * *

><p>By the end of the song, Natalie and Cameron were facing each other, scowls on their faces. <em>How did we get like this? Oh yeah, we hate each other.<em> "Next time, try to smile a little more," Mr. Schue yelled out from behind his desk in the auditorium. Natalie smirked deviously to Cameron before turning to Mr. Schue and yelling back "No problem!" Cameron walked off stage immediately afterwards. "Serves him right," Matheus said from behind her and putting his arm around her waist. She watched him walk off, wondering why it hurt her watching him not be himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible, horrible person who shall go down in history as the worst fanfiction writer beside Tara aka, writer of My Immortal. But I'm soooo sorry! I got caught up in soooo many personal problems that I'd rather NOT share, so review please! Thanx guys!<strong>

**PS, a lot of people have been favoriting this. Or as I liked to say, faving it. So thanks a bunch! I knew my brilliance would catch on eventually! **


	5. Chapter 5: Scandals!

Love Can't Wait

Chapter 5

**So, I got a laptop for Christmas, and I decided to give you guys a little something. Chapter 5! So, I decided that it will now be a Lindsay/Damian/Julie Love triangle and maybe a little Lindsay/Samuel hahaha. So, Merry Christmas and let the drama begin.**

It was around the holidays, and everyone was in the Christmas cheer, except for Natalie. Whenever she walked around the corner, there was Matheus, talking to that new girl, Ellis. He spent more time with her than he did with his actual girlfriend! Natalie decided to go talk her feelings to Damian, seeing that he was good with relationship troubles.

She walked into the choir room to find that he was talking to Julie. She was a little shocked, seeing that before, Julie had terrified him. Why wasn't he talking to Lindsay, like he usually did?

When Damian first met her, she kind of freaked him out, but he learned that Julie was a great person to be around. She was funny, sweet and smart and was a good singer. There was one thing though that was different about her; she seemed genuine. Lindsay came off as fake often, but Julie was completely genuine. You could look into her eyes and read right into her soul. And Damian didn't like secrets.

Julie was glad that Damian wasn't scared of her anymore. But when she saw him for the first time, she knew he was the one for her. If she had to push Lindsay down a well, so be it. It's not that she didn't like Lindsay; it's that she just liked Damian more. She was glad that he had accepted her apology.

_Flashback_

_ She had finally worked up the nerve to talk to him, so on the day of December 21, 2011, she approached him, her heart on her sleeve. She tapped his shoulder, wincing when he turned around so fast. "Oh, hello Julie, did you want something?" She nodded, but didn't talk for a second; she had been caught in his beauty. His sparkling blue eyes captured her in a grip, his flawless skin practically sparkled in the cheap fluorescent lights, his hair perfectly messy like a teen heart throb, and all she wanted to do was call her his. But she shook her head to herself, reminding her that she had business to do._

_ "Yes, I do need something. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for coming off so strong when I first met you, I'm sorry for being way to blunt and acting like a stereotypical blonde, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath when she finished, waiting for him to criticize her, but instead she received a hug instead._

_"No problem! I'm sorry I'm too hot for you! Let's be friends!" He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall to glee rehearsel._

It was only a day later, but Damian and Julie were practically best friends now. Not brother and sister, because their friendship had a different feel, but super close. Damian was easy to be with, and Julie was one of the funniest people he had ever met. Now, Natalie was friends with Julie, but Lindsay came before everyone, so Natalie had to find a way to get Julie away from him, but right now, she needed someone to talk to, so she ran down the hall after Hannah.

Lindsay looked through the doorway, peering in at Damian and Julie becoming closer after every second. She was _not_ happy; Julie had successfully stolen him away from her, and that never happens. Was it Julie's charm that captured his eye, or her remarkable beauty? Lindsay looked at her plain hair and plain clothes, and then looked at Julie's silky hair of a beautiful shade of brown, and her canny sense of style. "Boy troubles?" a voice asked from behind her. She whipped around to see Samuel standing behind her, being his cool and calm self. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before saying, "What are you doing here, Samuel?" He chuckled lightly before saying, "I told you to call me Sam, and I noticed you staring in at Damian talking to that chick; seems like he's into her." She rolled her eyes angrily, before starting to walk away. He grabbed her arm, and turned around, sliding his hand down so now he was holding onto her hand. "I have the perfect way to make him _super_ jealous," he replied. She smirked evilly, knowing that this was perfect. Besides, she had always had a slight crush on him. So, she let him wisp her away from her troubles.

Cameron had been looking for her all over the school. He had come up with many ways to win Natalie back, but the one he had come up with the day before had worked perfectly so far. He knew that Matheus was most likely crushing on the new girl Ellis, so why not comfort her during a tough time and then steal her away when the time was right?

She bumped into him as she walked down the hall, embarrassed but then just plain angry. "Oh, did you want something?" She asked, venom practically dripping off her tongue. "Have you seen the way that your so called "boyfriend" has been acting with the new girl?" He asked, gesturing to him talking with her. Natalie didn't want to look, so she decided just to tap her foot impatiently. "Thanks for the concern, but I have to go," she said quickly, before walking away quickly. "You know I love you, right?" He said bluntly. She whipped her head around, checking to see if anyone heard that. She dragged him into the nearest janitor's closet, slamming the door behind her.

"Did you really mean that?" She asked quietly. He nodded quickly, before pulling out a small box from his back pocket. "I know you hate me, but I wanted to get you something special," he said, handing it to her. She opened it to reveal a beautiful locket, heart shaped, and on the inside, a picture of her and Cameron the day when they were in his pool. She held her hand over her heart, stunned that he would get her something so beautiful. He then pulled out a small Scandinavian plant and held it above them. "Oh, will you look at that! How did that mistletoe get there?" She giggled, but then got a serious look on her face. "What about Matheus? I can't cheat on him!" He smirked, but kissed her lightly. "What he doesn't know what hurt him; and don't try to tell me you didn't feel anything there, because I certainly did," he said, before kissing her cheek and walking out. She slid down against the door, awestruck at how she had let him kiss her.

She ran out of there two minutes later and flagged him down. "Let's at least be friends. It was so hard not to run up to you and talk like we used to," she said. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "Totally! I missed you," he said. "And I know a perfect song to sing," she said.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry  
>Let me see you through<br>'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<p>

So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<p>

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<p>

And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<p>

I'll stand by you

**Wasn't that cute? Well, Merry Christmas you guys! Or Hanukah! You know what? Happy Holidays! I love all my fans.**

** And all I want for Christmas from you guys is a review! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**Ah! I missed my babies! How have my little fans been doing! I love nattifranni99, ForeverLivebymusic, FireWorkGold, theonewhoneveryawns, and raindropsX for being such awesome reviewers! I also love the people who have favorited this story, but it would be wonderful if you could review! PS, if any of you have questions, ask in a review, and I will answer it for you! Let's get started with some action, shall we?**

Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Couples were making up against lockers, even more than usual, the cheesy, and also cheap, pink paper heart decorations were placed around the school, and the single girls carried around boxes of tissues and cried due to loneliness. And then there was Natalie, who didn't know what to do. Her heart belonged to Cameron, but Matheus owned a small piece of it. She wanted to give her heart to Cameron, but Matheus had been there for her, when Cameron wasn't.

Damian was in the same exact situation. Lindsay had always been there, but Julie was just different. She was genuine and a little less crazy then Lindsay; although Julie was extremely bold, which he also liked.

Guess who else was in that situation? Yep, Lindsay couldn't decide between Damian or Sam. Yep, Sam had pretty much rocked her world in those three minutes in heaven. Boy, was he a good kisser _and_ a sweet talker. But, Damian was always there for her. But, Sam liked just her, whereas she could tell that Damian liked Julie, and not her. But, she decided to forget about herself for once, and help her best friend in need.

"What do I do?" Natalie concluded after a ten minute rant session to Lindsay. "Follow your heart. Do what you think is right," Lindsay said, obviously just giving the advice that most people give out. "But my heart is playing mute right now," Natalie cried, holding her face in her hands. "Honestly, I say go for Cameron. I remember your first day at McKinley; the minute you walked into Mr. Schue's room and looked at Cameron. You both had the same look I gave when I first saw… Sam," Lindsay said before trailing off into her mind. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said quickly as she left the room.

On the date of February 14, Natalie decided to hold a party at her place. Of course, everyone just sat on her couch awkwardly, waiting for someone to say the first statement of the night. "Let's play Truth or Dare?" Julie asked, not sure if this was just a silent party. "What is this? A FanFiction? Next thing that'll happen is that Lindsay dares me to kiss Natalie, I do and then we reveal that we're in love! You know what? I don't need a childish FanFiction game to do that! I can do that with the pair of balls that I have!" Cameron yelled, as everyone looked disgusted/appalled. He grasped Natalie's chin in his hand and gave her the kiss of a century. She knew Matheus was watching and was most likely going to punch Cameron in the face. He let go of her, and she said, "Um, Happy Valentine's Day Matheus?" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. Matheus stood, rubbed his hands together and said, "I have a confession. I was cheating on you with Ellis." Everyone turned to Ellis and she gave a short wave and then pretended to fix her hair, so the attention would be drawn away from her.

"I have a confession!" cried Julie from the couch. Damian gave her a questioning look, but Julie returned it with a look of reassurance. She stood from her spot and suddenly shouted, "I'm in love with Damian McGinty and I don't care who knows!" Damian sat there, not knowing what to say until everyone saw the twinkle in his eye and he stood up also and shouted back, "I'm in love with Julie Mitchell and I don't care who knows!" Julie suddenly jumped into his arms and practically ate his face off. He copied the affectionate sign and they made their way to a bedroom to do God knows what.

Sam sighed and stood from his spot. "I'm in love with Lindsay Pearce," he said quietly. "I'm in love with Samuel Larsen!" Lindsay cried quickly before kissing him and dragging him out the door to God knows where.

Natalie looked around the room to see everyone was gone except for Cameron. Everyone left either making out with their loved one, or crying for being single. She turned to Cameron and said, "Well, that was a lovely Valentine's Day." He leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled lightly against her lips before pecking them gently.

"You could say that again."


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Issue and Excitement

**I'm back! Pixie Longforest here! I really have abandoned this story, and I decided I wanted to come back and make everything super juicy! So… Leggo!**

After the After Valentine's Day Burnout, all of the couples were seemingly happy… except for Julie. Damian seemed happy with the relationship, but Julie was panicking. She knew she loved Damian… But did she love the fetus growing inside of her? She knew that Damian was respectable and wouldn't leave her, but she was afraid of Cameron's parents. They were strict Christians, and most likely would kick her out! She didn't want to pester Damian, but where would she go? Natalie's place? She couldn't! She wouldn't want to intrude…..

She knew that the first thing she had to do was tell someone. Any one! She knew that Natalie would be the most accepting. Lindsay had just been in love with Damian, after all, so that wouldn't be the smartest person to tell. She decided on Natalie because girls are definitely more accepting. She would have to tell Damian soon; I mean, that was her boyfriend, after all! But, she needed to tell her best friend first. Damian would find out tomorrow, for sure.

"Natalie, can I talk to you?" Julie asked as she tapped on Natalie's shoulder in the lunchroom. Natalie was having what looked like an intimate conversation with Cameron, but this was important. Natalie could read the desperation in her eyes, and excused herself from Cameron, and then dragged Julie to the bathroom. "What's up?" Natalie asked, as she leaned against the bathroom sink. The conversation she had been having with Cameron was pretty important, so this must have been a big deal. Instead of talking, Julie just pulled out four white sticks and handed them to her. "Julie, what are these?" concern rising in Natalie's voice as she asked the question. "Read the signs," was all Julie could say.

Natalie flipped over the sticks and gasped at the sight. On each stick was a bright pink plus. The message read "Pregnant". "Pregnant". That was not a word that a high school student should be associated with. That was a word that _Julie_ should've been associated with. Julie Mitchell was the most innocent girl in the world. She may come off onto guys, but she was the sweetest and most innocent girl anyone ever knew. And Damian would make a great father, but not this early in his young life! The both of them were supposed to be young and live out their high school lives together as a happy and free couple! Not a couple tied down with a child! But, the way Julie ran her hand over her stomach assured Natalie that whatever happened, Damian and Julie would manage with a smile on their faces.

The only thing Natalie could do was engulf Julie in a large hug. "If you ever need a place to stay, there's a giant spare bedroom at my house, ok?" Natalie whispered in her ear. All Julie did was nod, knowing that staying with Natalie was her only resort. She wouldn't stay with Damian, but how would he take it? Would he be loving and accepting? Would he _want_ the baby? Would he even still love her knowing that there was a mini McGinty in her stomach?

It was the next day, and she knew she had to do it! She had to be as blunt as she was when she made her first move on Damian. She walked straight up to him and said, "Damian, there is a mini McGinty in my stomach and I want you to be there for me when I give birth, and I want you to be in mine and the baby's life." He stood there in shock before saying, "I love you, Julie. This'll just take our relationship to the ultimate level. Let's have a baby." He smiled down at her, and she hugged him; holding on to him for dear life, almost. "I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled as he ran down the halls. She leaned against his locker and laughed, knowing he'd be a great dad.

Natalie was freaking out. Not about Julie, but about Cameron. They were in the middle of an argument and not a good one. Natalie wanted it, but Cameron didn't. He hadn't done something like that before, and didn't want to risk what could possibly happen, but neither had Natalie! Natalie was just as clueless as him, but she knew it was time! She knew she loved Cameron, and that's all that mattered! She would never want to pressure him to do anything he didn't want to, but they would have to soon! They were teenagers, for Pete's sake! Being young was a time to be adventurous and Natalie wanted to be adventurous while she was still young!

Maybe he didn't want to because he didn't love her enough… Maybe he didn't love her at all! What if he didn't find her attractive? She couldn't help but look down at her stomach. Did he think she was fat? "If you're thinking that you're fat or that Cameron thinks you're fat, I should take you to the asylum," she heard a voice behind her say. She spun around to see Julie, a hand on her hip. "You don't know what's going on," Natalie muttered. "Yes I do. I know exactly what's going on. I'm related to Cameron. You really think he doesn't tell me every single one of his thoughts?" She asked, stepping towards Natalie. Her head shot up before she asked, "What does he say about me?" Julie chuckled lightly, before saying, "He loves you with all of his being. He thinks you are absolutely beautiful, and the reason he doesn't want to is because he doesn't want to go to fast. He wants to take everything slow with you so that he doesn't screw up the only good relationship he's ever had and will ever have. His religion has nothing to do with it."

**That's it for now, folks! What do you think Natalie was talking about with Cameron? What do you think Natalie wants to do that Cameron does not? Find out next time!**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Pixie Longforest**


End file.
